


Wordless

by Idris



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idris/pseuds/Idris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The infamous Gu Yong Ha finds that words can only mend so many things. On leaving things unfinished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I have no idea where this came from. Enjoy?

So what has happened in the last year of the infamous Gu Yong-Ha’s life?

Well, you died at the beginning of the year, which wasn’t the best start, was it? You let me down, you know. I know you couldn’t help it, but somehow I thought that what with everything else in my life fracturing and falling down, you’d still be there to help me find all the pieces.

This is very out of character for Gu Yong-Ha, isn’t it? The dashing crusader, who smiles and jokes in every moment of fear. I didn’t even have time to be afraid when you died. You were just gone.

You see, one day you meet someone, and somehow everything becomes this wild, joyful, terrifying, dangerous adventure, yet you all survive. You lie and hide and fight, and you win. Everyone wins. And it’s hard not to feel just a little invincible, as if you can use your words and win everything.

There was no victory when you died, and there were no words. You just died. Now I have no family, no one to tell me that I should do this or that, and I’m adrift.

I put everything into being ten times more dazzling, more elegant, more outrageous, I established the most daring and fashionable shop in the capital, I stormed on with life as if I could strike a spark and reignite you. But I can't.

It’s an hour until the new year, and I feel like when the bells ring out the chapters of your life will be closed for the last time. You died at the beginning of the year, Father, and it’s been the worst year of my life.


End file.
